In Good Company
by nikerek
Summary: After watching the object of his affection fall in love with another man, Blackwall takes to the Herald's Rest tavern for a night of binge-drinking comfort; instead, he finds comfort in two strangers.


Herald's Rest was unusually quiet this night. A few starry-eyed women sipped wine and laughed quietly to each other. A group of soldiers looked too weary to be rowdy. The barkeep seemed as though he'd close early with the meticulous cleaning and organizing one normally wouldn't attempt during peak hours.

Blackwall sat alone at the bar of the well-lit tavern. "Another," he commanded poorly with slurred words. The bartender sat a full glass before his groggy patron, watching the small crowd grow thinner. His fourth pint warmed his throat, tasting even better than the last.

"So, what's got a handsome man like you drownin' in ale?" a woman with daffodil-yellow hair and sky-colored eyes asked as she sidled next to him.

Blackwall looked to her out of the corner of his eye, taking a large sip and noting her beauty. "A woman."

"Ah, it's always a woman." She spoke with a mock swoon and leaned on the bar, resting her head on her fist. "Couldn't imagine why anyone would want to give you up, though."

"Sometimes the better man wins." Blackwall tilted his head back, consuming the last drop of ale.

"Maybe you'd like some help getting over her?" She pushed herself away from the bar, her chest heaving passed the neckline of her dress. Her skin was flushed with the insinuation of her offer.

"Can't say I would be good company." He held his eyes forward, wondering if the bartender would return with another pint or two.

"That's okay, we're great company. Aren't we, Meaghan?" A woman with a wicked smile slipped an arm around the blonde. She kissed her friend's cheek, olive skin and obsidian hair clashing with that of the fair maiden's.

Pale fingers caressed his hand. "My friend Illiandra here is correct. Maybe we can cheer you up." Meaghan bit the peach flesh of her bottom lip. Blackwall realized how empty the bar had become. Even the barkeep had not returned. The shade of her skin was familiar, lacking tattoos he'd begun to admire. He rubbed his eyes, hoping to erase the memories. When the light hit his irises again, all he saw was Meaghan: smooth skin, soft hair, large eyes full of want for him. He turned his palm up beneath her hand. Wrapping his fingers around her wrist, he pulled the woman close. The aroma of wine lingered on her skin. He inhaled the berry mix as his other hand cradled the back of her neck. Their lips met gently at first. She tasted like she smelled: sweet.

Illiandra stood nearby with a wide smile stretching across painted lips. The tip of her tongue caressed the top row of her teeth as she stepped behind her friend. She pulled the strings of Meaghan's bodice, letting it slide down her soft curves to the floor. Meaghan's nipples became taut from Illiandra's delicate fingers grazing her spine. Blackwall reached a hand into Illiandra's black hair and kissed her furiously over Meaghan's shoulder, whose hands had become adventurous. Meaghan nipped at Blackwall's neck, his beard softer against her face than expected. His free hand squeezed her hip in response to her teasing fingers slipping beneath his waistline. He felt her squeeze and groaned into Illiandra's mouth mid-kiss.

Meaghan slipped away disappearing behind Illiandra. She sweeped the long black curls over Illiandra's shoulder, gaining better access to the clasps of her bodice. As the buttons fell from the fabric, so did Illiandra's dress from her shoulders. Blackwall hooked his fingers on the brim of her neckline, unbinding her breasts. His rough hands cupped her supple form; he thumbed her nipples slowly while his tongue slipped past her lips to toy with hers. Meaghan's lips pressed softly against the dark skin of Illiandra's shoulders, her teeth gently pressing into the skin between kisses.

Illiandra's dress crumpled at her feet. Her hands tugged at the bottom of Blackwall's shirt. She pulled the charcoal cotton over his head, holding his arms hostage for a moment as the fabric covered his eyes. Blackwall pressed his pelvis against her as she licked his lips. Her teasing backfired and ripped his shirt the rest of the way off, throwing it to the ground. Illiandra's hands moved from his firm chest to his shoulders. Meaghan reached around Illiandra's hips, toying with the waist of his trousers. Her eyes fixated on his as her soft tongue slid along Illiandra's shoulder.

Blackwall's hands gripped Illiandra's waist. He lifted her off the ground, setting her on a tabletop nearby. He pulled her smallclothes down her legs, leaving kisses in their wake. Meaghan watched breathless in desire. He knelt before Illiandra, his hands slowly sliding up her inner thighs, his eyes looking into hers. Blackwall kissed her knees before he stood. Illiandra's breath was heavy; she licked her lips with need. "Turn," he said. Blackwall gripped her hips, helping move her on her hands and knees near the edge of the table. Illiandra bit her lip as she tried looking behind her to see him. His palm smacked her ass lightly. "Stay." His whisper was hoarse.

Blackwall pulled Meaghan toward him. Her flushed chest and cheeks gave her an enticing glow. Blackwall placed his calloused hands on her upper arms, sliding his fingers down her skin slowly until he reached fabric. He pulled her dress down, exposing her perky nipples. He felt himself twitch at the sight of her bare, pale skin. With nothing to sheathe her, his mouth was everywhere. Warm and soft, his tongue flicked her nipples. He trailed kisses down Meaghan's stomach, lowering himself to kneel before her. His hands embraced her back and her thighs and he squeezed forcing her hips to move closer to him. Blackwall grabbed her hand gently, placing her palm on Illiandra's ass. His fingers stretched over hers, squeezing Illiandra's soft skin.

Meaghan kept her hand on Illiandra, her other resting on Blackwall's shoulder as he kissed her thighs. His lips drifted slowly up her inner thighs. His tongue found her clit suddenly. She gasped, grabbing a fistful of his hair. With one hand on the back of Meaghan's thigh, his other reached up to Illiandra who was waiting patiently. Blackwall slid one finger along Illiandra, ensuring she was ready before slipping it inside her. She moaned, moving slightly against his hand.

Blackwall moved his mouth away; wiping his beard and stood. He moved a chair and set its back against the table between Illiandra's ankles. Meaghan unbuckled Blackwall's pants, pushing them down his thighs. She pushed her fingers into his chest, backing him against the seat and forcing him to sit. She straddled his lap, sliding herself around his dick. Blackwall grunted with pleasure, adjusting himself on the chair to rest his head on the table. He looked up Illiandra's slick cunt as he gripped her ass firmly and he pulled her onto his mouth.

His tongue was wild: moving inside her one moment, flicking against her the next. Illiandra's breath was erratic. She held onto the edge of the table, moans escaping more frequently as pleasure was building.

Meaghan's hips ground against Blackwall's lap. Her hands on his chest, watching him. She drug her nails along his skin, leaving pink scratch marks beneath his chest hair. Sounds of pleasure echoed through the tavern. Illiandra's legs trembled, her breath hitched. Her knuckles were white as she squeezed the table. Nearly screaming, she felt herself come against Blackwall's hot tongue. Blackwall moved from under Illiandra, letting her collapse on the table.

He grabbed Meaghan's forearms, allowing her stability as she leaned back. Blackwall throbbed inside of her, but he wanted more. He pulled Meaghan close. With one arm tight around her waist, he stood. Meaghan's legs wrapped around Blackwall as spun her toward the table. He sat her down next to Illiandra and pushed her back. Meaghan's hair and arms sprawled beautifully over her head. He held her ankles against his shoulders and entered her slowly. She breathed deep, biting her lip. She looked to her left to find Illiandra's large, walnut eyes watching her.

Still on her stomach, Illiandra placed her arm over Meaghan's torso, running her fingertips along Meaghan's stomach. Their lips met for a soft kiss. Watching Meaghan and Illiandra, Blackwall made a gutteral moan and squeezed Meaghan's ankles. Illiandra's hands traveled lower on while their tongues clashed. She slid her middle finger between Meaghan's swollen lips, circling her clit.

"Fuck." Blackwall grunted feeling Meaghan clencwh around him, nearly screaming.

Meaghan's eyes widened as she let go. Illiandra looked over her shoulder, a crooked finger commanding him to come her. Obeying, Blackwall walked around the table. Illiandra grabbed the base of his dick, to steady him while her lips slid down his shaft. He grunted and grabbed a fistful of her hair as she took in his he realized, he was breathless and filling her mouth.

Illiandra moved away and rolled onto her back, looking up at him satisfied. Blackwall ran his fingertips along her lips, removing his remains. She grinned and spoke in a smooth voice, "You were better company than expected."


End file.
